The present invention relate to the manufacture of an interior fitted part for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inside roof lining for motor vehicles, and to an interior fitted part that is manufactured in accordance with this method.
One problem posed by fitted parts used in the passenger compartments of motor vehicles, and in particular posed by freely suspended inside roof linings, is that these parts must be resistant to moisture and be able to withstand high coefficients of heat transfer, without drooping. In this connection, it is known that the passenger compartments of motor vehicles can reach temperatures of up to 110.degree. C. due to solar irradiation. Such temperatures can also occur in spraying operations during manufacturing.
Fitted parts made of formed, adhesive-bonded fabric material that fulfill the above requirements typically contain or consist of polyester fibers. These fitted parts acquire their thermal stability after being impregnated with thermosetting synthetic-resin binding agents, such as those described by German Published Patent Application No. 29 37 399 or, additionally, after receiving an admixture having glass fibers in an amount up to 100% by weight, as described in German Published Patent Application No. 36 29 230.
However, these known fitted parts cannot be recycled due to the presence of synthetic resins, fiberglass components or both. In particular, the parent substance of the polyester fibers cannot be melted down to obtain inferior, reusable polyester material which can be then re-granulated. Also, equivalent polyester cannot be regeneratively recovered through alcoholysis because the additional materials used to produce the thermal stability can not be satisfactorily isolated from the polyester components before the regeneration process. Therefore, there remains the need for fitted parts that can be recycled, while at the same time having the necessary characteristics.